Two Pieces to a Puzzle
by Mothflight13
Summary: Skylar is just your average girl who helps her friends fight the supernatural. Well, that's as average as it gets in WhiteChapel. But on one special day, Skylar is in for a big surprise. Her sister Erin is back in town...completely different. Follow the lives of Erin and Skylar as they wrap themselves into a supernatural adventure. RoryxOc BennyxOc co-written with MsWildfire97 ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Fire: Hello everyone I would like to welcome you to mine and Mothflight13's shared story ^^ if you do not know who I am, I am MsWildfire97, now enjoy the story, we own nothing but our OC'S Erin and Skylar and the story line**

**~Erin's POV~**

Man this is great im finally moving away from this stupid boring stuck up boarding school and moving back to white chapel and that means back to my twin sister Skylar and of course back to my all-time crush Rory Keaner, hes such a geek I mean the whole lot, glasses, asthma, geeky laugh with a snort and a lot of other stuff but hes so cute well at least that's what he looked like last time I saw him which was a few years ago I guess, maybe he looks different I mean I know myself I have changed a lot but I have other reasons for being different….well time to leave this hell hole, I put my head phones around my neck and picked up my suit-cases and headed out the door of my dorm closing the door to the now half empty room I looked around at the main room smiling at all the memories all the girls had gathered there and some of the boys to see me off "we'll miss you rebel" my best friend josh said to me with a sad expression "and I'll miss you guys, I guess I'll cya" I said walking out if the dorm building where a taxi was waiting to take me to the airport….'this is it' I thought as I opened the taxi door and sat down

After the most boring flight of my life I got my bags seeing a taxi man with a sign that said my name I smiled a little as I went over to him "Miss Jackson?" he questioned I simply nodded at him and he directed me to his taxi as I sat there I pulled my headphones over my ears and listened to rock of Nickelback and Bon Jovi, I was always into rock music but I like all kinds of music from pop to country, the taxi came to a halt outside my house which I hadn't seen in a long while "thanks" I said to the man he smiled at me, I grabbed my bags and went to the door luckily I still had my key so I opened the door "Anyone home?" I yelled out but got no response "figures" I mumbled out loud as I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, I kicked open the door as my hands were currently full I looked around checking if anything was different but nothing was it was still a bit of a tip just as I had left it, I through my bags down and went down to the kitchen to grab a drink but I stopped when I saw a note pinned to the fridge

'_Erin your father and I are out of town for a few days sorry _

_We are not there to greet you and your sister is staying over at a friend's house_

_You still have to go to school im sorry but no exceptions _

_Love mom'_

I sighed and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi out of the fridge and went back up to my room it was about two o'clock which ment there was no point going to school as it would be over in an hour so I'll just leave it til tomorrow, I went back up to my room and cleaned it up putting all the clothes for washing in the laundry basket, I turned up the music as the music blasted out of my headphones I danced around my room unpacking my stuff and putting it away after I was done it was 4:30 "dinner time" i said going into one of my bags and pulling out a thermos, I took a huge gulp and sighed happily I took another sip but spilled a bit on my jeans "shit" I cursed "blood never comes out" I sighed again and got up leaving the blood on the night stand, I went into the bathroom and took a towel out and put it under the water then wiped at my jeans with some force getting the stain out "yes I got it" I yelled happily doing a victory dance as I went back to my room

In the morning I got up and got changed into my black top with a blue design on it, I pulled on a pair of white washed skinny jeans and pair of black converse; I then got my black fedora and placed in on top of my now brushed and straightened hair "time to go" I grabbed my messenger bag and headed to school as I did I put my headphones on my ears and let the music blast over the sound of my surroundings, as I walked into my new hell hole of a school I breathed in the smell of aftershave, perfume and dirty gym socks I pulled my headphones down but didn't turn off the music as I spotted a familiar striped best friend of mine who was currently walking down the hall in front of me I quickened my pace so I could catch up to him and as soon as I did I grabbed his arm making him stop and turn around "what's up?" I said smiling at him he looked around then pointed to himself "are you talking to me" he said in a confused and shocked tone "of course you goof" I said in a 'Duh' voice "alright, so what's up hotness" he said grinning I raised an eye-brow at him "Benny what are you doing?" I placed a hand on my hip and gave him one of my famous 'seriously' looks "I uhm, Wait that look….Erin?" his eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape "who else would talk to a dork like you?" I said in a jokily manner making him place a hand on his chest where his heart is "Ow you wounded me Erin" he said trying to hold back a grin "When did you get back?" he said looking like a kid on Christmas "Yesterday, didn't Skylar tell you I was going home to stay?" I asked making him shake his head "nope, she never mentioned it, are you back for good?" he asked with pleading eyes "Yup" I said popping to 'P' no sooner had I said it that he picked me up in a hug causing me to giggle "Awh I missed you too benny" I said as he set me back onto my feet "you have no idea how much I missed having my best friend and best pranking buddy around" he said grinning from ear to ear "yeah yeah" I rolled my eyes at him and we walked off heading to what Benny said was Ethan's locker

**~Skylar's POV~**

My blood boiled and my fists clenched as I watched Benny my huge crush hug a girl I had never seen before she was really pretty and Benny seemed to like her a lot he picked her up and she giggled I wanted to punch her in the face but then I would get in trouble and I don't even know who the girl is, I watched as he set her back down and then both headed off down the hall I sighed and headed down towards Ethan's locker when I got there Benny and that girl were there already the girl spotted me and her face lit up and she smiled widely running over and hugging me "Sky!" she cheered as she hugged me tightly I raised an eye-brow at her as she pulled away "what?" she questioned "who are you and why did you hug me?" I asked which made her laugh loudly "Geez im away at boarding school for a while and you forget me? Damn im hurt sis" she said a smirking breaking out on her face, my eyes widened "E-Erin?" I stuttered out and she winked at me "the one and only" she said in a cocky way

Before I could say anything else a flash of blonde passed by me and embraced Erin in a hug "ERIN!" she didn't expect this and fell right on her butt with Rory beside her "Ow" Erin groaned then she looked over at Rory and her eyes widened and a slight blush creped onto her cheeks "You bet! Skylar why didn't you tell me Erin was coming back" Rory whined "I didn't know, no one told me" I told him by now they we're both standing again "Rory what the hell happened to you?! Where are your classes and the geeky clothes?" Erin said looking Rory up and down "Oh you see I got-" before he could continue Benny slapped a hand over his mouth "Uhm his vision got better and he changed his style" Benny said ending it with a nerves laugh "You were never a good liar Benny" Erin said taking his hand away from Rory's mouth "Okay Rory explain" she said and he nodded "okay well I got bit by a vampire who's now are friend well not friend as such he names Erica she Sarah's best friend and Sarah is Ethan's little sisters babysitter oh and Sarah's a vampire as well but she's only a fledgling cause she won't drink human blood, oh and Benny is a spell master and Ethan's a seer so he sees visions" Rory explained while me and the Boys freaked after he was done we expected Erin to freak but she smiled "Wicked!" she said

My mouth hung open at her reaction "You're not going to freak?" Ethan asked "why would I this is awesome cause now it's easier to tell you guys my secret" she said with a huge grin on her face "what secret" me and benny asked at the same time he then smiled at me making me blush and look down "Oh this" she said and flashed her fangs at us making us all but Rory jump slightly "AWESOME" Rory cheered "Who, where, how, when?" Ethan asked "some guy who was in my school, a party he threw in the boys dorm, uhm he asked me to dance then bit me and I then drank blood from a cup, uhm I can't remember the date" she answered "and you never told me why?!" I yelled making her shrug "you never asked" I glared at her "Well im gonna go to class" she said pointing behind her with her thumb "What you got first" Rory asked "Uhm history" she said looking at a piece of paper "Cool me too lets go" Rory said grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hall

"Did that just happen?" Benny asked looking between me and Ethan "Yes it did" Ethan answered closing his locker door "We should head to class guys, we can worry about Rory and Erin at lunch" Ethan said and me and Benny nodded and we all headed to our first period classes.

* * *

**Mothflight13: Just to let you guys know, MsWildfire97 wrote this chapter. ;) I think this is a really good chapter and I hope you guys liked it too. Erin, the wickedly awesome vampire (lol) is MsWildfire97's Oc while Skylar's is mine by the way. So all the credit for this chapter goes to MsWildfire97! We'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. ~Anyways R&R! ;)**

**MsWildfire97 & ~Mothflight13~ ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylar's P.O.V**

* * *

The last bell had rung and I was at my locker putting the books away and getting my homework. I still can't believe that Erin didn't tell me she was turned! I mean, you'd think sisters would tell each other these kinds of things. She could have called me or something. I feel as though Erin doesn't trust me. I let out a sigh and closed my locker door.

"Hey babe," I jumped at the sight of Benny, who was leaning up against the lockers next to me.

"Oh, um hey Benny." I said quietly. Benny shook his head at me.

"Come on Sky," He said, "I'm your friend so don't be afraid to talk to me." Are you confused? Well the thing is that I'm shy and quiet. Yes, big shocker isn't it. Figures that I'm more afraid of talking to people than I am afraid of most super natural beings. I rolled my eyes at him and began walking down the hall. He followed me.

"So what are your weekend plans?" Benny asked. Oh yeah, did I mention that it was a Friday? Thank god! (T.G.I.F lol)

"Nothing." I replied. Everything got awkward and quiet. "So…you and Erin, huh?" He gave me a weird look.

"Me and Erin...oh you saw us hug didn't you. Well I haven't seen Erin in so long. I'm surprised you didn't jump up to hug her like Rory had!" Benny let out a cute chuckle. Why hadn't I been happy to see Erin back? Yeah I missed her, but there is just something about her that I can't put my finger on. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the one and only Benny Weir.

"Why would you care if I hugged your sister? Unless…you're jealous that you didn't get a hug." He teased.

"What no!" I snapped, looking away.

"Yes you are! Come on, I'm always right because I'm a genius." He boasted.

"Yeah right." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Benny asked, coming closer and putting a hand by his ear.

"N-Nothing…" I stuttered.

"Uh-huh," He said in a disbelieving tone, "So you still want that hug?" I cocked my eyebrow at him. Why does he think I want a hug- Before I knew it, he enveloped me in his arms in a friendly hug. I let out a quiet giggle and hugged him back.

"Hey Skylar are you ready to-oh, what do we have here?" Benny I broke apart our hug and turned to the one who interrupted our moment. Erin. "Uh…so you uh ready to go Sky?" I gave Benny a 'sorry' look and headed off with my sister after giving a wave goodbye.

Once we were finally on our way home, Erin began her long lectures again.

"O.M.G, I haven't seen you in like sooo long! What has happened while I was gone? Did Ethan finally ask Sarah out? Are you and Benny together? Does Rory have a girlfriend?" Erin asked.

I let out a huge sigh before answering. "Nothing much, no, no, and Rory is single."

"Wait a second, you and Benny aren't together yet?" She asked.

"No…what do you mean by yet?" I gave her a look.

"Oh nothing…" She said. Silence hung over us once again. There's something wrong here. What happened to the Erin I knew? And there is something she is not telling me. It's just…this whole situation is confusing but I definitely know something is wrong. And why do I feel as though I wish Erin was not here? We finally reached our dark chestnut wooden door, unlocked it, and went inside.

"So where have you been staying while Mom and Dad were gone?" Erin broke the silence.

"Benny's, his grandma was really nice. But she kept looking at me in a way as if she were expecting something to explode at any minute all the time." I replied with a shrug. Erin nodded and sat down on the kitchen chairs.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?" I asked. Erin looked down as if she were thinking of an answer. Or a lie.

"Um…I thought you would freak out?" She said, her statement sounding more like a question.

"I'm more scared of talking to people than watching those super scary movies you used to make me watch when we were little. Come on, tell me." I demanded.

"I…I thought you guys wouldn't accept me. I thought you would all be scared of me and never want to talk to me again." She admitted, hesitantly. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Erin, you're my sister and I would always accept you for who you are not what you are. And for our friends, Rory would probably think it's awesome while Benny and Ethan would probably just be curious at first. They love you more than they like me." I comforted her. She smiled before she changed back into the strong Erin that is care-free and crazy fun.

"I'm going to go fly around with Rory bye!" Erin said and sped out the door. She doesn't even care. I just comforted her and she didn't care. Now I know why I felt as though I didn't want Erin back. It's because she was always so fun while I was like her shadow. She would always be with our friends, forgetting to invite me too. Because of her, I was always in the back ground. And now that she's back I'm going to be in the back ground again. Not only that, they will like her even more because she is a vampire. Now I'm the only one who isn't a super natural of any kind out of our group of friends. A frown found its way upon my face when a thought occurred to me. She was going to steal Benny away from me…again.

* * *

I woke up in the morning when a beam of sun hit my eyes. I groaned and turned over, reaching for my phone to check the time. It's…11:00! What, I never sleep that late! My phone buzzed, indicating that I had a new text message. It was from Erin_. 'Are you up yet?'_ There were also three previous ones from like 3 hours ago. _'Going out with the boys 2 catch up. Didn't want 2 wake u. ;)' _– 8:30._ 'Having a lot of fun! Especially with Rory… ;)'_ – 9:26. _'Benny was asking about you. Are you sure there isn't anything going on between you two? ;)'_ – 10:05.

Look at that, she's already taken them away. I cannot believe her. She could've at least woken me up! Then I reread the 10:05 text from her. Benny was asking about me? My cheeks tinted pink at the thought. No, he likes Erin I bet! He just wanted to seem like a good person for asking about Erin's 'invisible' sister.

I turned my phone off and threw it onto my bed. If only I were a super natural. Maybe then I could be with the gang again.

* * *

**Mothflight13: And that's the end of Chapter 2! I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be MsWildfire97's chapter. ~Anyways, R&R ;)**

**MsWildfire97 & ~Mothflight13~ ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire: IM BACK! Kay anyway wasn't Mothflight13's chapter amazing damn that girl can write lol so guess it's my turn again so without further ado the chapter-makes hand jester-**

**~Erin's POV~ **

Wow so much has changed! Rory got super cute and funnier but then something's are the same Ethan and Sarah still not together but I will change that and then there's Benny and my sister I will get them together as well

I was out with the boys I felt abit bad about not bring Skylar but I needed to talk to the boys about her alone…..but I kept getting distracted by Rory "Boys I need to ask you something" I stated as we all sat in a booth of a smoothie/coffee/milkshake place they gave me a nod "Kay…how has Skylar been, she seemed different when we were at home like she was hiding something from me…I don't like it" I was looking down at my hands in my lap not wanting them to see the fear and sadness in my eyes "She seemed abit off when I talked to her as well" Benny told us "Maybe shes still in shock over what you told her Erin" Ethan said and I looked up at him "No way it's not shock there's something else I can feel it!" yelled in a whisper

I felt a hand on mine and looked right to see Rory giving me a comforting smile as he gently squeezed my hand "Im sure shes fine Erin" I sighed and nodded leaning back in the booth, a waiter about our age came over to the table he was kinda cute but I knew by looking at him he wasn't my type "can I take your order?" he said to the boys he hadn't looked in my direction yet "yeah I'll have a half-caff low fat latte mocha chino no foam" Benny told him(they bring it in a milkshake cup thing) "Uhm I'll have a villain milkshake" Ethan told him he scribbled down their orders then turned to us when he saw me he smirked "I'll have chocolate milkshake please" Rory said he scribbled that down then looked at me "and for you babe" I felt Rory tense beside me "I'll have a villain and chocolate milkshake" he nodded wiring it down he then wrote something else and ripped it off and handed it to me and left

I looked at the paper and saw it was a number and I smirked more, after a few minutes he came back with our orders after he set them all down he turned to me "call me anytime babe" I smiled sweetly and stood up milkshake in hand "how about I do this instead" he looked confused until I took the top off of the milkshake and dumped it over his head then took his number and ripped it in half before putting in his hand "another thing names Erin not '_Babe' _" I said in a sweet tone the boys laughed grabbing there drinks they left the money on the table and we all left

"That was awesome!" Rory yelled as we walked down the road "Yeah Erin I knew you were badass before but that was something else" Benny added still drinking his coffee I shrugged and smiled "Well Benny you could make me happier and asked my sister out on a date" his eyes widened and he choked on his coffee "Wha-what" he stuttered out "oh come on Benny i can tell you like her" Ethan laughed and I turned to him "why are you laughing I know you like Sarah and you still haven't asked her out" he blushed and looked down "Well guys I'll see you later" Ethan and Benny nodded and walked on most likely heading to Ethan's house but Rory stayed "uhm Rory you need something?" I asked but he shook his head "Wanna go for a walk" he asked giving one of his cute goofy smiles "Sure"

We walked through the park "so…Erin uhm how's your boyfriend" I laughed and he looked at me "Rory why would you think I have a boyfriend" he scratched the back of his head "Well you turned that guy in the shop down and I thought it was because you already had someone" I smiled at him "Rory Im single and I turned that guy down because he didn't even ask my name just assumed I would go out with him like a jerk so not my type" he smiled again "so what Is your type" i smiled at him "someone who's funny, cute, fun to be around, goofy, likes me for me, sweet, kind, caring…someone who wouldn't judge me for being me" he had taken a few steps closer to me as had I to him so now we were only inches apart "that sounds like…me" he stated looking at me "Maybe that's cause I was describing what I liked about you what I've always liked about you" I had looked up from the ground and into his eyes, he leaned down and gently placed his lips onto mine in a short sweet kiss as he pulled away I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to mine

We both pulled away breathless "w-wow…." He panted slightly I took a big gulp of air then sighed getting the air back on my lungs he did the same then looked at me "Erin, will you go out with me?" I giggled and hugged the blonde vampire then kissed his cheek "Of course Rory" he smiled at me then we both shot up into the sky heading to are different locations

It was Sunday so I didn't bother putting anything special on just a pair of blue Hollister sweats and a plain black top and a black beanie, I was sitting upside down on the couch my legs handing over the back of it and my head nearly touching the floor watching 'so you think you can fly' when I heard a thud on the roof and then something landed in the bushes in front of the house "Ow" I knew the voice and smiled, Rory, there was a knock at the door "COME IN!" I heard the door open the click close followed by footsteps "Hey" I turned my head to see Rory smiling at me "Hey Rory, whats up" he looked at me, I turned around on the couch so I was now sitting on it the right way up "Wanna go to the movies after school Friday?" I nodded smiling "Yeah sounds like a plan to me" he grinned "Kay I'll meet you at the school front doors" he got up and then headed to the door "Where are you going?" I called after him "to get something to eat!" he called back and I knew he ment blood so I shrugged and went upstairs to do my homework which my due tomorrow

I went to Skylar's room and knocked on it "Sis!" I called but didn't get an answer "Are you ignoring me!" I yelled faking being angry but again no answer…..kay now im worried "Sis im coming in!" I opened the door and looked around the room "weird" she wasn't here and I didn't hear he leave this morning and she never passed me and I've been in the living room since 10 and I know she was home last night….i think…meh shes probably with Ethan or Benny maybe both

I went into my room and looked around something seemed off but I couldn't put my finger on it maybe something had been moved? Im sure I'll figure it out, I changed into a pair of jeans a simple blue band shirt and kept my Hollister sweatshirt on and put on a pair of black and white vans before leaving the house and vampire-speeding to Ethan's house, I knocked on the door and Jane appeared "Erin?!" her eyes widened I smiled nodding my head she jumped up and hugged me "Ethan here?" I asked when she stopped hugging me "Yeah upstairs, come on in" I walked in and went to the stairs I was half way up before Jane's voice stopped me "Ethan told me by the way" I knew she ment the whole vampire thing so I continued up and went into Ethan's room he was there and so was Benny but no sign or Skylar "Hey boys, you see Sky?" I asked them, they turned away from their video game to look at me "No sorry" Ethan said "I haven't either" okay now I know something's up "Right okay bye" I went over to Ethan's window opening it "Wait that's it? You come in then leave?" Ethan asked "Yeah I just wanted to know had you seen Skylar" I shrugged and moved to the outside ledge before jumping and floating outside it then shooting up into the sky.

**And that's the end of another great chapter by MsWildfire97. And come on, you can write good too you know, MsWildfire97. ;) ~Anyways, R&R! ;)**

**MsWildfire97 & ~Mothflight13~ ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylar's P.O.V**

I was just lying in my bed and staring up at my white ceiling. What should I do? Should I just move on and become a mute freak while Erin goes to hang out with Benny and Ethan? Or should I really risk my safety to get bitten or something? I threw my head into my pillow. I felt something warm and wet slide down my cheek. No, I will not allow anymore tears to be shed over something so stupid. Yea, of course the feeling of abandonment was eating me from the inside out, but I had to stay strong. My friends…or ex-friends would probably ask questions if I looked like I was run over by a truck or something. And I couldn't allow that to happen. All feeling in my body felt numb. I didn't even care that the freezing breeze from my opened window was prickling across my skin. I just didn't care anymore.

I felt a sharp sudden pain in the back of my head. The last thing I heard was the whisper in my ear.

_"We're done waiting __**Erin**__." _

(*)

Ugh, why do I feel like I slept on the floor all night? I groaned as I sat up. Yep, I definitely slept on the floor. I looked around at my surroundings. The room I was in was not my room. It was very dark and I couldn't exactly see where I was. Flashbacks of what had happened rushed into my head from last night. I've been kidnapped. My hands curled into fists and anger coursed through my body. And it was all Erin's fault. That guy came for Erin, not me.

But then again, maybe it was better that he took me. Considering I'm a forgotten shadow of Erin, I'm no longer needed in the world. I was just a replacement until she came back.

I have been sitting there for the past 30 minutes and all I have been thinking of is the gang. Were they all searching for me right now? Did Erin find out I was gone yet? Or are they just sitting there on their lazy butts and not even caring?

"Well, I see you're up finally." My head shot up toward the direction of a tall guy. But his face was in the shadows. Something about him seemed familiar…

"You are not who we wanted but you could make the plan work even more." The mystery guy spoke.

"Ok, what plan…a-and who are you?" My voice quivered in fear a little. Stupid shyness.

"Oh my dear, you will know in due time. But while you're here…" I saw the sun reflect against something on the guy. Then I noticed…_fangs_. "Don't try anything or you will face the consequences." In the blink of an eye the guy was gone. So I'm dealing with a vampire now? Can this get any worse?

Wait a second, I'm here with a_ vampire_. Maybe this could be my chance to finally fit in with the gang. I could become a vampire. No! That would practically be suicide. But it might help…

As I was debating on whether or not getting bitten would be good or bad I thought about my friends. Are they okay? If they hadn't found out where I am yet then they would most likely be doing something stupid. Ethan and Benny would be playing video games and Rory would be flying off somewhere unknown or chasing a squirrel. But Erin…I'm not really sure about her anymore. When she left for boarding school she was so much fun and nice. She always thought on the positive side of things. But also being cautious in danger. Always making others smile…

That was the Erin I knew. She has changed. Especially now that she is a vampire. When she left I was broken and I missed her. It was like a piece of my heart had been broken in half. I needed her to be with me. We used to complete each other. But spending time with Benny, Ethan, Rory, and sometimes Sarah filled the gaping hole in my heart.

My life was like a puzzle. A confusing maze of pieces waiting to be put together. Erin and I were only two pieces but there were many more. Life is full of mysteries waiting to be solved.

I had to get out of here. I had to get back to Erin and the others. My hands grabbed onto the wall behind me for support as I got up on my feet. I ran toward the door. Locked. Of course it would be locked. I sighed and looked down at the floor. Then I saw that I had a shadow. Following the shadow, my gaze landed on a small window. And the window was opened a little bit. I hurriedly rushed toward the window.

"All you need to do is grab her and bring her to the place." I froze. That mystery guy is back. I should have known. This happens in every single horror film I have watched. It's when the main character finally solves the problem and then the bad guy or bad guys make their appearance again. I tried to run faster toward the door. Hey, don't blame me. The room was bigger than I thought and my ankle was somehow twisted. Huh, I wonder how that happened.

"Don't let her get away. If she causes trouble then just knock her out. You messed up once, this is your last chance to redeem yourself." My heart beat faster. I had to be faster! I ran as fast as I could towards the window. Right when my hand reached the window I was swept off my feet. Another vampire tripped me. I forgot that they had super speed. Dang it! I'm sooo stupid.

"Where are you going little girl?" The guy whispered in my ear.

"Uh…u-um…" I stuttered.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're coming with me." Before I knew it, my vision faded into black again.

That's the end of Chapter 4 of Two Pieces to a Puzzle. I hope you liked it. And sorry for the long wait. ~Anyways, R&R! ;)

MsWildfire97 & ~Mothflight13~ ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**~Erin's POV~**

I landed onto the ground and stumbled forward nearly falling "Damn it" how stupid was I being maybe Skylar was just out for the night and didn't tell anyone…Okay no she would of told someone…Ugh I can't think straight but I guess not having blood in a while can do that to a vampire "Skylar where are you…" I sighed and walked into the house I had could get in without being let in as it was my house

I walked up the stairs and l walked into my room and into the wardrobe opening the mini fridge I had put my blood in but when I opened it was empty and some packets where still left with puncher holes "what the…" I slammed the door shut and jumped out my window and flew to Rory's house

I floated up to the window and knocked "Rory, you in?" I groaned when I didn't get an answer and started to float down "Wait" my head snapped up to see Rory half hanging out of the window "can I come in" he nodded and I floated back up and into his room "so whats up?" he gave me a huge goofy grin "Do you know where Skylar is and do you have any blood bags?" he shook his head then nodded "I haven't sorry and here" he reached under his bed and threw me a bag of blood "Oh my god Rory you're a life saver" I gave him a one arm hug then bared my fangs and sank my fangs into the bag draining it in seconds "Sexy" I giggled as Rory moved closer to me "You have something right here" he kissed me and licked my fangs taking off the extra blood that had been left behind

"Better" he pulled back grinning "Rory you have no idea how much I want to do this but I have to find Skylar" he nodded "Right I'll help" we both stood up and I opened his window then shot up into the sky Rory most likely behind me

I landed in the forest "What are you doing here" I growled at the figure standing before me "is that anyway to treat an old friend?" he pushed off the tree and strode over to me with a huge smirk plastered on his face "Back off Jesse im not in the mood for your stupid games" I hissed at him but he just smirked his eyes glowing florescent blue and his fangs bared "Now, now Erin" he leaned over and blow onto my neck "Get away from me!" I pushed him back with all my strength sending him flying back crashing into trees snapping them in two "That wasn't smart of you Erin, im sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear sister Skylar" I stopped and sped over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Where is she" I bared my fangs hissing at him

"In time Erin, first I need you to do some things for me" I scoffed dropping him to his feet "Why would I do anything for the jerk who bit me" he chuckled "Still holding a grudge then?" he circled me like I was his helpless pray and he was a Lion "Listen Erin if you don't want my friend to make your sister into a snack bar then you will help me" I could feel my anger boiling and the tears pricking my eyes "ERIN!" Jesse's head shot to the left "Seems you got a new Boyfriend, the blood idiot" he smirked "you're not half the man he is! He actually cares for me unlike you" he glared and pushed me back into the tree "I'll be back later tonight for the answer, don't tell any of your idiot friends anything about this or Skylar gets it" he licked his lips and brought his head down to my neck giving it a long lick making me cringe "See you later" he shot up into the sky disappearing

**Erin's P.O.V**

"Erin there you are" I looked to my left and saw a blur of blond then Rory In front of me "You okay?" I nodded "Yeah, let's just leave it im sure Skylar's fine" he gave me a 'you sure look' and I nodded "Oh okay, well do you maybe wanna go for a walk?" I shook my head and sped away from him

I stormed into the house and went straight to my room pulling out an old Rucksack and speeding around my room pulling clothes out of my drawers and off of hangers and stuffing them into the bag "Done…" I closed the bag and took out a notepad and pen writing out a note for the others to find when they came looking me

I sat on my bed millions of thoughts going through my head, I heard tapping at my window and I knew it was Jesse because Rory had a special knock "Erin, im waiting" I rolled my eyes getting up and opening the window for him "Come in" he smirked and pulled himself through my window "ready to go babe?" I growled at the name and looked around to see my rucksack slung over his shoulder "First never call me that again and do you swear that you'll let Skylar go" he walked over to me and leaned in "Sure Sweet cheeks now let's go" he grabbed my hand pulling me to the window "Jesse I mean it do you swear" he turned to me "Yes I do now hurry up" I groaned and floated out my window after him closing it

Jesse finally landed after hours "Finally" he chuckled at me "Tired baby?" I shook my head "Shut up" he pulled me along to the building in front of us "Welcome home Erin" one of his goons opened the door and nodded us in "Where is my sister" Jesse chuckled "Patience's Erin, go get settled in" he handed my rucksack and pointed me to the hallway of rooms "Your name is on yours" I growled and snapped the bag off him storming off to the room that I would be starting in from now on "I will get you out of here Sis, I promise" I whispered.

**~Mothflight13~: Another great chapter by MsWildfire97! Trust me MsWildfire97, you are an amazing writer. ;) ~Anyways, R&R! **

**MsWildfire97 & ~Mothflight13~ ;)**


End file.
